


Behind the Stage

by Sildurin



Category: Free!
Genre: Encouragement, Fluff, Gou's muscle kink mentioned, M/M, Nervousness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Makoto is about to perform on the stage but he is way too nervous for this. Naturally, Haru is there.





	Behind the Stage

The curtain was pulled aside, the spot light switched on, illuminating the backside and wooden groundfloor of the auditorium's hall. The whole school had gathered to watch the entrance ceremony which always concluded with the club members presenting their acitivities to gather new members.

And this year, the Iwatobi Swimming Club would present as well, guided by Gou's plan and today's realisation.

It was a bit humilitating. And Makoto expected the people to be taken aback a little bit. The way they would present would make them think that it was only about muscles and since many of them wouldn't possibly provide such, the prospects might be… not so good after all.

But Makoto didn't think about this at all. He had thought about the muscle plan the day before the performance but definitely not right now where he was about to go out himself and present his back muscles for real.

His heart already raced like crazy and he felt his ears burning. He couldn't do it. It was impossible.

But they needed new members and he couldn't watch Haru whittling dozens of Iwatobi-chans again. He had seen too many band aids in the beginning. Blood had always been a difficult topic for Makoto. Though he had to admit that Haru had gotten quite good in handicrafts.

Nevertheless, he was trying to breath calmy for now. He wasn't exactly panicked, maybe a bit excited?

Did his heart just skipped a beat?

_Alright, w__ay too excited_.

He had sounded so enthusiastic and certain when they were gathering behind the stage while he movie club was presenting.

But now where he was moving to the other side of the stage together with Haru, he felt that he lost more and more of his confidence the further he walked. Haru threw some glances towards him but stayed silent since the other club was still presenting.

When they reached the other side, Makoto gazed back and watched Nagisa and Rei whispering on the other side of the stage as they were getting ready, wide smiles on their faces.

Makoto swallowed but his mouth was dry. He grabbed the hem of his club garment and peeked through the curtain.

There were so many people!

Well, it was the whole school, but Makoto had never realised how many pupil there were in his school even though he had attended those gatherings beforehand. And they were all watching them, eyes fixated on the stage, an expecting glow in them. Some of them were chatting quietly with each other but soon every mumbling was interrupted as Gou stepped on the stage and got ready. She started speaking and…

_Oh god, she started speaking already! _

Makoto froze. The knuckles of his joints turned white as he gripped his own clothes tighter. He bit his lower lip and frowned. He wasn't afraid but he couldn't fight his nevousness either.

What to do? What to do?

"Makoto."

He flinched. But as soon as he felt Haru's hand on his arm he relaxed into the touch. Though it didn't ease the burning of his ears.

"Makoto, you'll be alright."

Makoto turned around, eyes staring at his byofriend who was always so admirable calm. Well, most of the time.

"Are you sure?" Makoto managed to ask in response.

Haru nodded.

"Really?" Makoto heard his voice going higher but he didn't care.

"I am sure. Because you'll be there when all of us are already out. You won't be alone."

"Yes, that's the point, there are so many and Haru, I.."

Haru took Makoto's hand in his and came closer so that their chests touched.

"I only meant us. The four of us will be there. You won't be alone," Haru said, his voice still steady and calm.

Makoto made big eyes. "Haru!"

And somehow Makoto felt calm again. Haru's lips curled only a little bit but for Makoto it was his wonderful smile he only showed rarely. He wanted to say something but before he could, Haru leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Just follow Rei's lead," he whispered. He squeezed his hand without any more word and let go of it, following Nagisa's line-up.

Makoto watched him perform and saw Rei getting ready.

He smiled. He was ready to follow his friends, his boyfriend. His team mates.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched free! again and noticed the red ears of Makoto and was like... what if Haru had to calm him down since they were on the same side of the curtain!? I really like Makoto, okay, haha.  
And those red ears, if you can, go watch it!! (S2E1 ;) ) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  



End file.
